the_aethranorioum_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Planet Protectors 2
Planet Protectors 2 is 2-D indie fighting game and the sequel to the critically acclaimed Planet Protectors. As before, it will be released for PlayStation Network (PS4), Xbox Live Arcade (Xbox One), and Nintendo eShop (Wii U and 3DS). The story thus far During the events of the first game, the eight fighters who were to be the quarter-finalists were transported into an alien ship where the leader of the invasion, Hirakashi, ordered them to fight for his amusement, which they did, leaving Rese the sole finalist. However, he persuaded his defeated opponents to help him against his fight with Hirakashi. After the battle, they were transported back to the awards ceremony, where, of course, Rese was declared the winner. However, the president gave all of them Congressional Medals of Freedom. Hirakashi, on the other hand, was bitter about his defeat at the hands of a teenager and his allies. Frustrated, he intercepted all of the world's broadcasts and announced a new tournament nearly six months later. The original eight answered the call and, along with six new contestants, will try their best to save their planet from the brink of destruction. Protectors Along with the eight original fighters, six new ones make their debut in this game. Hirakashi returns as the sub-boss, while a brand new final boss also makes his debut. Both bosses are unplayable. Newcomers * Mordecei: A swordsman wandering the cosmos after his home planet, Xongwei, was destroyed by Hirakashi and his forces. He is the second weapons user in the game, only he fights solely with said weapon (unlike Kinlin). He was inspired by Yoda from Star Wars and Ichigo from Bleach. His glowing red sword can create energy waves and, when thrust in the ground, can create a surge of power around him, making him something of a ranged fighter. * Haley: Rese's younger sister who decided to tag along on his adventure. Haley is a bit speedier and more combo-focused than Rese, which makes her a better or worse character to choose depending on how she's played. There is no clear inspiration other than, to a small extent, Sakura Kasugano from Street Fighter. She can throw apples and, being very agile, can even perform somersaults, cartwheels, and flips in mid-air (as a basic aerial attack). * Alva: An elderly scientist who uses the tournament as a chance to test out some experiments against the alien menace. He is the second zoner in the game, albeit more advanced than Chateau. He was inspired by Doc Brown from Back to the Future and, experiments wise, a mix between Dexter from Dexter's Lab and Jimmy Neutron. His gadgets include a remote that fires short ranged energy blast, a robo-arm that fires energy shots, an RC drone, and floating landmines. * Cam: A hot-headed martial artist that likes to get up-close and personal when fighting. Being an offense-heavy fighter, he lacks projectiles and a decent way to combat them. He was inspired, appearance wise, by Hwoarang from Tekken and, gameplay-wise, by characters like Fei Long and Yang. Half of his moveset consists of "Rekkaken" like special moves, moves that can chain or cancel into another move of its class up to three times. * Stroma: A strongman from New Jersey who also happens to work at a pier where his job is to scrape barnacles from boats twice his size which he's able to lift. The second grappler in the game, he struggles in mobility moreso than Corp. He is like a mixture between Popeye and Bluto. He can shoulder charge at his foe and toss them around like an anchor. * Marlock: A wizard from a cave located in Russia. His magicks make for a tricky keepaway fighter. He was inspired by Gandalf from Lord of the Rings, Merlin from Arthurian lore, and Robin from Fire Emblem Awakening. He can create ranged explosions, reflection barriers, and has the ability to teleport, something no other character has. * Grudge (unplayable boss): A warlord from another dimension, Grudge is the true boss of this game. There are no known inspirations for him. He can manipulate poison energy from his palms, has a headbutt that knocks foes away on hit, has a dart kick that has him hop back on impact, and even a choke slam that transitions from a dash on contact with his opponent. Veterans * Rese * Chateau * Kinlin * Corp * Botto * Merelith * Hoodened * Krundee * Hirakashi (unplayable boss) Stages * Indoor Skate Arena (Rese's stage) * Rocket Launching Site (Chateau's stage) * Dojo Gates (Kinlin's stage) * Naval Training Grounds (Corp's stage) * Circus Center Ring (Botto's stage) * Hellish Fortress (Merelith's stage) * Dark Forest (Hoodened's stage) * Destroyed Lab (Krundee's stage) * Space Satellite (Mordecei's stage) * Public Park (Haley's stage) * College Classroom (Alva's stage) * Training Academy (Cam's stage) * Pier Bridge (Stroma's stage) * Mystical Cave (Marlock's stage) * Coliseum (Hirakashi's stage) * Destroyed Coliseum (Grudge's stage) Bonus Games * Alien Shootout: In a Hogan's Alley type minigame, Your job is to annihilate as many aliens you see in twenty seconds. Hit the innocent woman, you get a point reduction. * Matador: A bull is running towards you, and you must use your strongest attacks to defeat it. If the bull hits you even once, you are knocked out. Category:Games